1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an antenna apparatus, which are equipped with an antenna that receives predetermined electric waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a radio wave watch which is one type of electronic devices. The watch has a bar antenna which receives a standard radio wave including timing data (i.e., time code) and corrects the time based on the standard radio wave received at the bar antenna.
The bar antenna faces a problem such that when a magnetic member is present nearby, the magnetic flux which is generated in the antenna coil passes the nearby metal, generating an eddy current, which degrades the reception sensitivity of the antenna.
As a solution to the problem, a wristwatch case is formed of a synthetic resin, a recess open upward is formed in the band attachment portion on the 12 o'clock side, and a bar antenna is retained in the recess to separate the bar antenna from a metal back cover as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,922.
The wristwatch case of a resin is inferior in texture and weightiness to a metal wristwatch case, and does not look high-grade.